uncle_grandpafandomcom-20200222-history
Anger Management
Anger Management is the 7th episode of Uncle Grandpa Season 5, and the 137th episode overall of the series. Synopsis Aunt Grandma's back and is causing trouble for Uncle Grandpa. Character Appearances Major Characters *Uncle Grandpa *Belly Bag (Non-Speaking) *Pizza Steve *Mr. Gus *Giant Realistic Flying Tiger *Aunt Grandma Minor Characters *Cucumber *Sammy *Terra *Lewis *Supreme Judge of Kid's Cartoons *Uncle Grandpa's Brain *Weird Man (Comic) Plot Uncle Grandpa is cooking bacon wrapped hot dogs while the smoke detector is beeping, Pizza Steve tells Tiger to get a load of Mr. Gus and he proceeds to make fun of him reading, Uncle Grandpa then yells at Mr. Gus to see what he's reading and questions everything about the book and continues to ask what's he reading. Mr. Gus is glad he asked and he tells him that it's a new book that he got from the library called "How to manage anger and find peace of mind", Uncle Grandpa thinks that it sounds like a mouth full just like his bacon wrapped hot dog, he bites into his hot dog and it slips out of his hand and on to the floor. Uncle Grandpa is bummed out and Mr. Gus tells him that it's okay and that he doesn't need to lose his cool, Uncle Grandpa tells him that he's cool as a cucumber and a cucumber agrees with him. Uncle Grandpa excuses himself since he's got a big day of kid helping ahead of him and he loves to help kids since it's so easy and he's so good at it. Uncle Grandpa drops in on his first kid, he says hi to Sammy and Sammy says hi back, Sammy tells Uncle Grandpa that his skateboard is busted and that it doesn't work anymore, Uncle Grandpa decides to have a look. Uncle Grandpa sees that there's a crack in the wheel, Sammy asks if he can fix it like put on a new wheel, Uncle Grandpa tells him that he's going to do more than just that and he tells Sammy to look at his thought bubble. Uncle Grandpa explains that he's going to give him some monster truck wheels and a V12 engine so he can so he can shred some pavement, Sammy thinks that it sounds awesome and Uncle Grandpa decides to take off the wheel so he can put on the new tires. After Uncle Grandpa removes a nut from the wheel, he tries to pull the wheel out and it's not budging, Uncle Grandpa aggressively tries to get the wheel off and ultimately breaks Sammy's board. Uncle Grandpa says the wheel is stuck and Sammy tells Uncle Grandpa that he broke his skateboard and thanks for nothing, Uncle Grandpa tries to explain that the wheel wouldn't come off and he ends up buying Sammy a new skateboard and Sammy thanks him. Uncle Grandpa then helps his next child, Uncle Grandpa hear that Terra had some kite troubles and wonders how can he help her, Terra tells him that she tried over and over and can't seem to get her kite up in the air, Uncle Grandpa tells her not to worry as not only is he going to get the kite up in the air but it'll go so high that it'll break through the stratosphere and help her fly her kite in deep space. Terra thinks that's awesome and Uncle Grandpa knows since he suggested it. While running, Uncle Grandpa tells her that the trick to kite flying is to give it a little running start and he notices that the kite isn't going up and yells DARN IT! Uncle Grandpa figures that it's not windy enough and Terra tells Uncle Grandpa to look at the trees in the wind and Uncle Grandpa tries it again. Uncle Grandpa is driving the RV and Terra asks him if he's sure this is going to work and Uncle Grandpa tells her that it better or else, Uncle Grandpa looks back and sees the kite isn't flying and he decides to step on the gas where the kite does start to fly. Uncle Grandpa parks the RV and gives the kite to Terra and is pleased to see the kite fly, Terra thinks it's cool and wonders when are they going to fly it into space and the kite falls down on the ground and creates a giant crater. Uncle Grandpa then gets mad and calls it a stupid kite while ripping it apart and he later buys Terra a new kite and she thanks him for it. Lewis is unable to sharpen his pencil and Uncle Grandpa bursts in his room very irritated and wants to know what's wrong with his pencil, Lewis says that it won't sharpen, Uncle Grandpa then mocks Lewis for his problem and tries to sharpen the pencil himself. Lewis wants to know if isn't he going to sharpen his pencil in a cool Uncle Grandpa style and take him on an adventure, Uncle Grandpa tells him no as he begins to sharpen the pencil. The pencil won't sharpen and Uncle Grandpa continues to sharpen it and he gets very mad that it's not sharpening, and he tries very hard to sharpen the pencil until the pencil sharpener blows up. Uncle Grandpa violently stomps on the pencil calling it good for nothing, Uncle Grandpa then goes to Lewis and apologizes, he pulls out a crayon and tells him that he's a crayon man now and he stomps off saying how he's got no time for dumb pencils and he can't catch a break today. Back at the RV, Uncle Grandpa rips open the door and enters, Mr. Gus asks Uncle Grandpa if he's ok and Uncle Grandpa tells him he's not okay and that he's had it up to here with the kid helping business, Mr. Gus tells Uncle Grandpa to chill out and to calm down and that everything is going to be ok. Pizza Steve tells him that he doesn't need to blow his top over some kids, Mr. Gus tells him they can just talk it over and Uncle Grandpa screams NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE! IT'S DRIVING ME MAD! Mr. Gus and Pizza Steve tell him that he seriously needs to calm down, Uncle Grandpa lifts the sofa and tells them NO! NO CHILLING! ENOUGH IS ENOUGH! Aunt Grandma appears on the couch and tells him that's a shame and it's such a pity to see jolly Uncle Grandpa in such a bad mood. Everyone is stunned t see that it's Aunt Grandma and Uncle Grandpa puts down the couch, he wants to know what she's doing here and thought that they locked her up in the Happy Hills Home for Unsound Minds. Aunt Grandma tells him that she has much better things to do than be locked up like ruining his life, Uncle Grandpa sees that she's the one behind his bad day and Aunt Grandma praises over how she strategically placed these obstacles to hinder his day. She explains how she did everything and Uncle Grandpa thinks that's just low and he'd oughta, Aunt Grandma tells him to hold that angry thought as she has another surprise, she then reveals the official supreme judge of the kid's cartoon's TV board and he's there to judge and evaluate what attitudes are allowed in kid's cartoons. The anger meter measures the anger of any specific character in a show, if the rating exceeds the allowed limit, he'll be forced to banish the character without standing anger issues, Aunt Grandma then explains that when Uncle Grandpa gets too mad, he can say goodbye to the Uncle Grandpa show and say hello to the new Aunt Grandma series. Uncle Grandpa tells her that he's seen a lot in his day and believes it to be boulder dash and he doesn't fall for her trick and tells her that she has another thing coming, Aunt Grandma then tells him to watch his temper and the meter goes up. Uncle Grandpa is mad and tells her YOU THINK YOU'RE JUST GOING TO TAKE OVER MY SHOW, YOU'RE WRONG, Pizza Steve tells him that she's not joking and Uncle Grandpa tells him YOU STAY OUT OF THIS and turns to Aunt Grandma and says YOU JUST CAN'T WALTZ INTO MY SHOW AND RUIN MY EPISODE. Aunt Grandma wants Uncle Grandpa to continue ragging and the meter goes higher and the judge raises his mallet, Pizza Steve tells Mr. Gus that they have to do something or the judge is going to throw the book at him and Mr. Gus gets the idea to throw his book, he tells Uncle Grandpa to catch and Uncle Grandpa does. He reads over the title and he shoves it in his ear, his brain then sees it and eats it and Uncle Grandpa becomes relaxed. Aunt Grandma wants to know what's going on and wonders why isn't he angry anymore, she then tries to get him mad by taunting him and making him uncomfortable, Uncle Grandpa tells her that she's going to have to try harder than that to make him mad. Aunt Grandma becomes mad herself and begins to do a series of things to make Uncle Grandpa mad. Uncle Grandpa tells her that he's still not mad at her and she becomes enraged and yells WHY WON'T YOU GET MAD YOU SIMPLE MINDED SLUG??!! The alarm on the judges machine then start to go off and the judge raises his mallet and banishes Aunt Grandma, a giant pencil then slowly erases her from existence and Aunt Grandma tells them that they haven't seen the last of her and when she comes back, she's going to do horrible things to him and then she gets completely erased. Uncle Grandpa tells his friends of what a crazy emotional roller coaster of an episode it's been and apologizes that they had to see him at his worst and is glad that they get to see him at his best, he happy that they got rid of Aunt Grandma again. Mr. Gus is really proud of Uncle Grandpa as he learned that mind power is key to let the things that anger him to slide off like water on a duck's butt, Pizza Steve praises him for keeping his cool, Uncle Grandpa thanks them and says that he learned that anger is real and there's a way to manage it responsibly, and that there's a creepy guy watching everything we do in the RV and we better do what he says or else he might kick them off their show. Trivia *This episode's quote is "Don't step on that spider!". *Uncle Grandpa states that he's as cool as a cucumber, the real saying goes "I'm as cool as a cat". *There's no air in space, so flying a kite would be impossible as Uncle Grandpa explained. *Uncle Grandpa gradually goes insane in this episode. *Lewis has a small thin mustache that's only visible close up. *Uncle Grandpa mentions the Happy Hills Home for Unsound Minds in this episode, it was seen in The Return of Aunt Grandma. *Aunt Grandma reveals that a judge for kid's cartoons lives in the RV and will banish anyone if they're mad enough. *Aunt Grandma reveals that she was behind everything to make Uncle Grandpa mad. *Aunt Grandma and Uncle Grandpa break the fourth wall multiple times in the episode when they were arguing about who is in control of the Uncle Grandpa show. **Uncle Grandpa states that Aunt Grandma ruined his episode, meaning that this episode could've taken another route and different name if Aunt Grandma didn't intervene. *When Aunt Grandma was talking about how she’ll take over the Uncle Grandpa Show, the background of her visualization resembles “The Looney Toons” background. *This episode uses music from Uncle Easter. *This episode marks that Aunt Grandma is erased from existence and won't be back again, even though she claims she'll be back. **In Uncle Grandpa: The High School Years, we do see Aunt Grandma but this is from a time that took place before this episode. *Mr. Gus references the term "Slide off like water off a duck's back", only he uses the word butt instead. *Uncle Grandpa learned that anger is real and there's a way to manage it responsibly. *Running Gags: **Uncle Grandpa helping a different kid only to find out their problem is unsolvable. **Uncle Grandpa telling a kid his awesome plan to help them. **Uncle Grandpa breaking a kid's thing and having to pay back for it. **Uncle Grandpa getting mad. **Uncle Grandpa keeping his cool and Aunt Grandma getting mad trying to get Uncle Grandpa mad. *Errors: **Tiger has a book in the next scene in the beginning of the episode despite not having one before. **When Uncle Grandpa ripped the kite, he should've noticed the horseshoes that Aunt Grandma placed there. **Uncle Grandpa rips the RV door open in the middle of the episode, for a few scenes after it, the door is fine. **When Uncle Grandpa crashes through the couch, his head is in the right couch cushion, when he confronts Aunt Grandma, his head is in the middle. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Aired Episodes